


"My Phone is a Simp in disguise"

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Working Title:"My Phone is a Simp in disguise"also known as"My Phone is completely obsessed with my cosplayer friend and keeps showing me random images of them daily to the point I believe it's trying to tell me something"**BASED ON TRUE EVENTS**
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	"My Phone is a Simp in disguise"

I have a problem.

Not a life threatening “omg this is terrible” problem.

More of a situation.

A niggling, seemingly insignificant issue .

You see, I’m just your average prop maker and parent. Nothing special about that right? Okay yeah I’ll admit I’m pretty good at being a prop making parent but that isn’t the issue here.

It all started when my iPhone 8 Plus did a recent overnight system update....

*Messenger app*

2maki: I think my phone is a Simp 

DocBonsaiCosplay: 😂😂😂

RDCosplay: 😂😂😂

Bonsai: Are you sure it’s not you 😂

2maki: Yes I’m sure! It keeps showing me pictures of RD in different cosplays 😅

RD: Again, are you sure it’s not you lmao. You have a lot of photos of me....

Bonsai: How many do you have!?

2maki: Only a few hundred from the last two photo shoots 😂😂

**Closes messenger app**

Clearly my friends think I’m crazy. Of course they would! There’s no way a phone can be a simp.... right?

Getting back to making the most recent orders and checking the 3d printer that seems to constantly be running these days I check the daily news on my phone.

Huh? A different RD photo is on the screen... It was an Obey Me cosplay this morning.

Now it’s Attack on Titan...

**Open messenger app*

2maki: Look *Uploads screenshot*

Bonsai: It’s RD 😁

2maki: You see!! My phone Simps for RD!

Bonsai: 😂😂😂 simp phone

**Closes messenger app**

So you see my predicament. 

It’s become part of my hourly routine. Checking to see which photos of RD it wants to show me each day.

**Signs offline**

I’ve been inactive for a little while. 

Is my human user updating their system log and requires rebooting in a few hours? 

👀 *Simp phone activation mode* 

File sorting: Ongoing 

Data Collection for Apple: Ongoing 

App updates: Ongoing

Obey Me Notification: INCOMING! Oh? Lucifer is calling? I wonder if the other humans in the family network know about this? *Send to download all file*

Collating Photos and screenshots: Ongoi..... *System collation paused* cosplay album.... I’m just.. going to... *Upload to daily news* now I can see these once the human owner had finished their system reboot 🥰

**ios system going into sleep mode**


End file.
